


Todd vs. Toaster

by LizzieHopscotch



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, inspired by tumblr post, kathy made me do it, todd vs toaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieHopscotch/pseuds/LizzieHopscotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Tumblr post by EvilPotato512</p>
<p>"imagine the most serious character you know<br/>now imagine them getting scared by the toaster going off as they walk by"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todd vs. Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> Just.
> 
> Its Kathy's fault.

Once upon a nice sunny morning in Atlantis one Dr Zalenka was preparing his toast in the lab he shares with Dr McKay.

He says shares.

He has half a desk and a toaster.

The toaster is important.

It was on this fateful morning that Zalenka turned his back for one moment and three things happened in short order.

One, Todd walked by.

Two, the toaster dispelled the toast.

Three, the toaster was destroyed.

The weapons discharge summoned Lorne and Sheppard at a brisk run, Todd still had his weapon out and Zalenka was busy mourning his toast.

Ronan, seeing Zalenka’s upset (yet adorable) face promptly shot Todd.

Non-fatally of course.

Otherwise there would be paperwork.

Rodney walked in via the other entrance and promptly walked out again, citing it was below his remit to fix toasters.

 


End file.
